Trust
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: What will happen when Sesshomaru takes a child of 8 and has her learn the arts of seduction and how to please him for when she is older? AN OLDER RIN/SESSH Fic. This story is adopted with Prof . Airess permission. since my other mentioning was removed, i shall mention it here
1. One cage for another

This story was originally called Trust and the author who allowed me to have the first chapter and story is . Thank you for allowing me to have this story. I will try to make it something to be worthy enough to read.

Rin is 8 at the beginning, but when It states she had been learning for 10 years, she is at that point 18.

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru took the human child with him. Why did she have to be so appealing….she's human! He pulled her onto his shoulder and carried her small unconscious form to his castle.

The child woke with a start, she bolted to standing when she felt the plush carpet below her feet. 'Where am I?' She took a glance around before noticing she was in a room, all at once the memories flooded back. Fires burning huts, people screaming, babies crying…..her home all gone. She sank to her knees as tears filled her eyes, 'why did I have to make a demon angry?' she thought to herself.

Not that Rin really belonged there anyway, she had been orphaned at a young age and the villagers always picked on her for it. She was never fed, never dressed and was never accustomed to a warm bed. A knock on the door snapped her out of her daze, after opening the door, the maid informed Rin that Lord Sesshomaru wished to see her.

The maid dressed a struggling Rin in decent attire, having backhanded the child for her insolence of struggling. Once she was dressed, Rin was instructed to follow the maid to his study. Rin passed a mirror and noticed a large cut that was bruising on her cheek.

'Who is Lord Sesshomaru? Is he going to eat me for dinner? Maybe he wishes for a companion…' she thought as she followed the maid down the large darkened hallway. A soft knock drew her gaze to the large doors before her, a soft "enter" was heard as the maid opened the door.

Thrusting the human child before her, she sneered "Here is the human you requested My Lord." Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Rin and his eyes narrowed on her cheek. He stood silently and walked towards the two females before stopping before Rin. He tilted her face to the side to expose the bruise and cut to his gaze further with his fingertips.

"Keila I thought I informed you that NO ONE was to harm the child. What is this on her face?" Sesshomaru stated in an emotionless tone. The maid stood in silence. Before she could explain the child was being insolent, Sesshomaru had the guards escort her to the dungeons for disobedience. Rin stood before him as she fidgeted with her kimono slightly.

"What do you plan to do with me?" she asked as his golden eyes focused on her face. He looked her over. 'Not too bad, she has an attractive face and in time she will grow into herself.' He thought silently. He turned and walked to his desk before sitting down and writing on a scroll. After a few moments of silence he tossed the scroll to Rin.

"You will begin learning how to please me for when you age. You are too young for my needs right now, but in a few years that shall change. You will need proper instruction, Give that scroll to the woman I am having sent to your rooms in the morning. Do Not Disappoint me Rin." He stated and waved his hand indicating she could leave.

Rin left his study and walked to her room, just as she reached the door she heard a shrill scream. Rin ran to the window to see what that was over and covered her mouth at what met her sight. The maid who had hit her had been impaled onto a large wooden pole and tied in place as a warning for all those who would either deify or disobey the Lord of the Western Lands.

She ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. She had had enough adventuring for one night. She shakily dressed into night clothes and climbed into the bed that was provided. As instructed, the instructor was at her door the following morning. Rin was woken and dressed before she was sat at the table in her room with scrolls and books before her.

The books provided the anatomy of a dog demon in their natural form. The instructor explained to Rin about how to stimulate the senses by stroking the Ears of an Inuyoukai. She had also demonstrated which movements were meant to tease and which were to let the Inuyoukai know she was ready to be mounted.

Rin had suffered through the agonizingly embarrassing courses for 10 years. Each year that passed, Rin was given more lessons that were advanced and started including hands on practice with false structures. In the 10 years Rin had taken the lessons she had not only lost her childish innocence, but she had also learned how to please her Lord when he was ready to call on her.

Rin had been tutor free for several weeks and was in her room reading a book when a knock disturbed her. She set her book down and regally walked over to answer her door. The caller was Tayuke, Sesshomaru's Head General. "My Lord Sesshomaru has summoned you" He said, Rin nodded and stepped out closing her door behind her. 'This is it, he is calling on me' Rin thought as she followed Tayuke to Sesshomaru's personal rooms. A swift knock was answered by an emotionless enter, Tayuke opened the door and escorted Rin inside.

"My Lord, I have brought her to you as you requested. Will that be all?" At his nod, Tayuke left closing the doors behind him. Rin stood in her spot for several minutes before Sesshomaru moved towards her. He slid his hand from her wrists up to her shoulders.

"You have grown beautifully in the years that I have been occupied with my lands Rin. The Tutor told me you finished your lessons several weeks ago and had excelled in them. I am quite pleased Rin, let us see how well you learned shall we?" He said before pulling her to his futon and sitting down on it. Rin leaned in slightly and very softly blew her breath along his ear before trailing her tongue along the edge of it.

Sesshomaru let out his breath that he had been unaware of holding in. Rin nipped his earlobe gently as she slowly crawled onto his lap. Sesshomaru looked down at her attire and noticed she was in a red kimono with no doubt a matching negligee underneath. Sesshomaru slowly untied her Kimono and slid it from her shoulders to reveal he had been right about the negligee.

Rin diverted his attention by nipping on his right earlobe while her hand lightly stroked the left one in gentle rhythm. Sesshomaru growled softly as he felt Rin's body undulating against his, creating a very arousing sensation to him. He gripped her waist to push her harder against his body, his ears twitched when he heard her soft moan. He had gone 10 years without release, as no demoness could hold his attention long enough. Rin seemed to be having no trouble and she was a human. Rin ground her hips in a gentle upwards and deeply grinding motion as she sucked on his earlobe as she was taught.

Sesshomaru lifted her head from his ear, forcing her to meet his eyes. "You have learned well Rin. You have earned what you will receive this night Rin. I regret that it shall hurt you, but I promise you that there will be pleasure afterwards." He stated as his hands swiftly undid her negligee while he peeled it from her body.

He moved so he could press Rin into the futon, moving down, parting her thighs. Rin leaned her head back as his hot breath blew against her heated center. Sesshomaru had never given this pleasure to a woman, but he felt this human woman had earned a reward. Rin moaned as Sesshomaru's tongue slid along her folds lightly, his hands parted the folds of her center gently as he pulled her clit into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. Rin's hips arched into his mouth as soft screams and cries left her mouth.

Rin felt herself float back down after her body had reached a peak she never knew existed, he crawled up her body and kissed her gently on the lips. Rin instinctively slid her arms around his neck as he thrust past her maidenhead. Rin buried her face into his neck to hide her pain without so much as a cry, Sesshomaru moved so he could see her face, he wiped her tear away, 'Now for the pleasure Rin"

He pulled back before thrusting back in, Rin arched her back as pleasure streaked through her body. Over the course of the years, Rin had come to realize that while he made her his sex slave now, she couldn't hate him, he had given her a warm bed, warm meals, companions, everything she needed. She moaned as he thrust harder into her making her drag her nails down his back. Sesshomaru whined as the pain blended with pleasure.

Rin remembered the lessons on Inu language as she whined softly, Sesshomaru met her eyes with his own darkened ones. Rin had turned her head, asking in Inu for him to please claim her as his. She was giving herself to him, Sesshomaru leaned down and nuzzled her neck before licking it as he picked up his pace. Rin held onto his body as he took her beyond heights she knew, a few thrusts later he had spilled inside her. He rolled off her and cradled her head gently as he lifted her to carry her to his bed.

"Normally I dismiss the sex slaves once they fulfill their duty, however, I am thoroughly pleased with you Rin and you earned your place to share my bed." He said softly as he tucked her in. Rin lay awake as Sesshomaru rested beside her. Unknowingly He had been awake the whole time, wondering what was in her thoughts.

"Rin, what is it that disturbs you? This Sesshomaru wishes to know why you are not sleeping little one" he asked quietly turning her to look at him. Rin smiled as her hand lightly traced the marks on his face. He was really quite beautiful to Rin and she found herself in love with this Inuyoukai demon.

"The tutor was not the first to explain to me about mating my Lord. Mating is what humans call sex and the humans in my old village were quite free with it. I remember this one woman who took me in, she was the favored servicer. I needed a drink so I got up to get one, I heard cries, grunts and when I heard skin slapping I believed sex was meant to be painful everytime." Rin explained as Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck.

"No Rin. Sex can be painful with human men who seek to inflict pain on people. Mating is done out of affection. It is a binding thing." He explained. "You asked me to claim you Rin, was that done out of genuine affection or in the heat of the moment?"

Rin met his gaze and pulled him down as her lips met his in a kiss that swiftly ignited their passions. Rin pulled back with a smile. "I hope that answers you my lord." Her answer was for Sesshomaru to pull her beneath his body as he rested his hips between her legs.

Sesshomaru leaned down and after some hesitation, he decided to mark her as his mate. As his teeth held her in place Rin's arms came to wrap around his back, holding onto him in trust. Once he pulled back, Rin smiled and with a small kiss Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms as they rolled over.

"I was always told that whether it is friendships or relationships, all bonds are built on trust. Without it, we wind up with nothing. It was something my Mother used to tell me before she was killed." Rin explained. Sesshomaru took her hand and interlaced his fingers as her head was tucked into his neck.

"How did it Happen Rin?" he asked, he knew she had a fear of canines by the way she reacted to him, but there were many canine demons and he wished to know which one. Rin lifted her head and kissed him softly.

His hand cupped her head as he pressed his kiss deeper. Rin pulled back and laughed softly. "It was Wolves my Lord. I was only 7 when they killed my family. I was orphaned for a year before you came and demolished the village." She explained. Noticing her yawn, he chuckled.

"I think it is time we went to sleep little one. It is late and you need rest" he explained and pulled her closer, holding her tightly to him as they fell into deep slumber.

A/N: WHAT WILL HAPPEN? HOW WILL RIN REACT WHEN THE WOLVES ATTACK WHILE SESSHOMARU IS OUT OF THE PALACE AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, HOW WILL HE HANDLE RIN'S INJURIES OR IMPENDING DEATH?

AGAIN THIS STORY'S ORIGINAL PLOT HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY WITH PERMISSION.


	2. New Status

Recap: Rin had undergone a few years difference. She started out around 8, When the lemon takes place she is at that point 18 years old. There will be quite a surprise in this chapter. Sesshomaru is part dog demon and part something else which will be revealed in the story

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Rin was walking down the hallway when she had heard a commotion out in the courtyard, running to the window she stifled a scream. The wolves had found her, did they not realize who this palace belonged to? Rin picked up her dress a bit and ran down the hallway back to her room. She heard howling as the padded steps got closer to her room, before Rin could hide, the owner of the wolf kicked her door in and allowed his wolves to corner her.

Rin backed into a corner as she pleaded with the man not to kill her. He smiled and moved closer as his wolves pounced on her, their teeth digging into her skin as her cries fell on deaf ears. Rin could only hope Sesshomaru felt something was wrong.

 **MEANWHILE**

Several acres away Sesshomaru's head whipped back towards his palace. "Jaken, come. Something is wrong." He swiftly fled back to the palace and as he got closer, the scent of wolf was picked up, Sesshomaru growled as his hand fell on Tokijin. 'If they lay a hand on Rin they will answer to me' he thought as he moved faster.

 **Back at the Palace**

Rin lay in a small heap as the wolves left with their master, leaving Rin to bleed it out on her floor. She forced her body to move towards the door in small crawls as she grabbed a stone and threw it at the leader. He stopped and turned around, "So you are still alive are you? Maybe I will have some fun before ending you" He walked back and just as he grabbed her and slammed her into the wall, a flash of white and silver blurred past her and slammed the wolf leader into the wall opposite of Rin.

"You dare touch what is Mine mutt?" Sesshomaru growled as his hand gripped the wolf demon's throat. "That woman belongs to me, she clearly had my scent all over her as does MY Palace. Now take your wolves and get out before I change my mind and claim your life for touching what is mine." Sesshomaru said as he released the wolf demon who immediately called his wolves and took off.

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and kneeled before her, "Rin, you are dying. I can save you but you will have to sacrifice your humanity. Is that what you wish?" he asked gently as Rin nodded her head weakly, her hands cradling his hand. Sesshomaru felt his demonic side taking over as his teeth lengthened, he bit into his wrist and held it to Rin's mouth. "Drink Rin"

Rin grasped his wrist and held onto it as she drank greedily from his wrist. Within moments her body started to spasm, Sesshomaru watched as her eyes darkened and her body went limp, he sat on her bed and waited till the sun went down. He glanced at Rin's body as she sat up with a slight hiss. She looked at her hands before looking at the rest of her.

"I'm a demon? Is this what you asked me if I wanted?" she asked, he nodded and pulled her to standing before leading her to a mirror. Rin looked at her reflection and gasped, she had long silver hair, a crescent moon on her forehead, long nails, a fluffy tail, amber eyes and to make it worse, she had traits of a vampire in her also. Her eyes had a black ring around the amber and her teeth were longer than a dog demon's were.

Rin felt Sesshomaru's hand on her waist as she turned around slowly. She closed her eyes to hide from his gaze, "Don't Rin. You're beautiful, everything about your transformation is perfect." He leaned down and kissed her neck gently. "And tonight when I have finished everything I need to, I will summon you to my chambers and I will fully claim you as my mate Rin. These years that I had planned to have you taught to service me, I never thought I would wish for you to be my mate and have feelings for you."

 **A/N: WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN SESSHOMARU VISITS RIN? SESSHOMARU IS PART DOG DEMON AND PART IMMORTAL (NOT A VAMPIRE) RIN HAD GENES THAT WERE VAMPIRIC IN HER DNA, WHEN SESSHOMARU GAVE RIN HIS BLOOD TO SAVE HER THE DNA FOR VAMPIRISM KICKED IN AND SHE IS HALF DOG DEMON HALF VAMPIRE**


	3. Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Rin lay back on her cushioning before her window, the sunlight making her room light up as she flipped to the next page. Her legs were curled underneath her body as she sat comfortably on her cushion before the window. She sighed and placed her book down beside her before turning to look out the window. 'Where is Sesshomaru….' She thought to herself. He had made her his mate several months ago and has not been around much since then.

Just as she was about to pick her book back up a knock came, making her bookmark her page and set the book back down so she could answer the door. Upon opening the door she found that it was Tayuke once again, He only came to her when Sesshomaru wished to summon her. "My lady. Lord Sesshomaru waits for you in his private study, he has informed all of us he does not wish to be disturbed during his time alone with you." He said politely, Rin nodded and stepped out, closing her door silently.

"He is a bit off sorts my Lady. So he may be needed a special comfort a mate can only provide. So please do not take his anger too literally or his aggression my lady" He stated softly. Rin grasped his arm, halting his movements. Her dress billowing as she stepped before him.

"What do you mean? Was he injured?" Tayuke merely shook his head no. "Then what is it that has made him out of sorts then Tayuke?" Rin asked softly, making it clear they would go no further until she had the truth.

"Well…He was forced to kill a dog demon pup. A pup that makes hm long for one of his own my lady. When he came upon it, it was infected by some sort of illness that made it aggressive and to spare it from future acts of violence, Lord Sesshomaru had to kill it." Tayuke said looking down before walking past Rin.

She followed silently until they reached the doors to his study. "Tayuke, Leave us, I will tend to Sesshomaru now, make sure the others know not to disturb us. If it is an heir he wishes for, an heir I shall give him." Rin said as she waited for Tayuke to walk away before entering the room.

She found Sesshomaru seated before the fireplace in silence, she moved softly until she was before him, sinking to her knees before him. "I am here my Lord. What will you have of me this night my love?" Rin asked, taking his hands in her own, noticing the way his eyes softened when they fell upon her face.

"Rin…I have done something unspeakable This night." He started, only to find Rin's fingertips gently upon his lips. She stood, pulling him with her towards his desk as she released his hands.

"Then we shall not speak of it my lord. I already know what deed troubles your mind. Let me ease it my lord by giving you what you seek." Rin stated as she unfastened her kimono and let it drop to the floor, revealing the same delectable body he had been craving for during the long months he was gone.

She knew the moment his aggression sought to ease his anger in the way he lunged and grabbed her, forcing her onto his desk. Rin was thankful she had vampiric dna in her, making it possible to withstand the brutality he needed. Rin's head fell back as she felt his hardened length grind into her. A sharp piercing scream of ecstasy left her mouth as his claws dragged her to his body while he slammed into her.

Sesshomaru gripped her waist tightly as he flipped her onto her stomach and slammed her face first onto the desk, his lust making him lose focus. He swiftly whipped everything off the desk as he shoved her further up onto it to lengthen his thrusts. Each thrust in he could feel his anger fading, his normal self returning. He lifted his head as a loud howl left his mouth, his release spilling into his mate as his hips thrust against hers, emptying himself inside of her body.

Rin rolled her hips making her mate harden to a new state of arousal. Sesshomaru looked down and noticed the claw marks on her back he had no memory of doing. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck gently. "I'm sorry Rin. I had no intention of ever harming you" Rin smiled as he turned her to face him, his eyes watching her as she sank to the floor before her mate, his head leaned back as her mouth engulfed the tip of his hardened arousal.

He groaned while his hands found her hair and gripped it tightly, Rin slid her hands along his shaft while her tongue slid along the slit of him, her teeth nipping gently before soothing it with her tongue. Sesshomaru pulled her up and lifted her to sit her on the desk. "You play a game in which I wish to have a turn now Mate" he said before trailing hisses down her body.

Rin felt ecstasy course through her body as his tongue delved into her wet heat, her legs parting further to allow him better access. Her hands sank into his hair as her back arched upwards when his lips latched onto her clit and gently tugged it while flicking it with his tongue. 'damn his talented mouth' Rin thought as she realized she would release before he would.

When she felt his fingers sliding within her body, caressing her inner walls she gasped as her release flooded through her, coating his fingers with her essence. Sesshomaru slowly withdrew his fingers and slid them into his mouth to clean them off as his eyes never left her face. He slowly crawled up her body to kneel on the desk between her thighs, He lifted her hips and impaled her on his hardened length with a groan.

Rin's body was tight due to lack of intimacy for several months, Sesshomaru withdrew and sank back into her stretching her to accommodate his arousal. He groaned when her fingers slid along his chest, he looked down and for the first time, he smiled. Rin leaned up on her elbows as her body took him in even deeper with a moan. "I wish to give you an heir my lord….let me have your pup" Rin asked in inu, watching as his eyes flickered with an emotion she could not name. This is the first time she spoke of pups to him and he smiled again.

"Yes mate, you shall have my pup, no one else" he said as his hips slammed into her body. He was determined to stretch out her pleasure for as long as possible before succumbing to his own. Rin undulated her hips along his thrusting body making it harder for him to hold off. He groaned as he felt her release seconds before his own was about to erupt within her welcoming body. He whined softly as his painful release was so close.

Rin's eyes watched his face before she reached down to caress his hot length in her hands, making his thrusts harder. She leaned up and smiled when he lay on the floor with her on top. "This Sesshomaru will spend within his mate for the purpose of pupping you" he said with a groan as she twisted her hips. Rin lifted her hips and slammed back down as she repeated the process. She leaned down and bit his earlobe gently while her hips rode her mate's powerful body to a painfully elusive release.

She caressed his other ear gently as she was taught months before, pleased when she heard his whine seconds before she felt his release spilling into her, her own hips riding him to ensure success in her pupping. Sesshomaru swiftly reached down and rubbed her clit with his fingers as she lifted her head and cried out when her own release swept through her. She leaned down with a sigh as he cradled her within his safe embrace, he kissed her temple softly before standing with her in his arms.

He walked to the futon he had and with a few kicks he opened it to bed size and lay her down on it before covering her with the sheets. He climbed in on the other side and joined her in sleep. He was well pleased with her and he felt he was from her embrace for too long and intended to fix that as soon as the sun rose.


	4. Hidden Emotions

This will have lyrics, if there is a problem with it, then please skip it. Do NOT leave negativity on my story reviews.

Rin woke to Sesshomaru's hand curled possessively around her waist. His amber eyes watching her closely, Rin reached up and curved her fingertips along his ear slowly. Sesshomaru grasped her wrist and pulled her hand down before kissing the back of her hand gently. "Rin, you have a gift that none of the other girls were ever able to possess. What exactly are you?" Rin felt her lungs suck in a gulp of air, she had known he would ask sooner or later, she just hoped he would not hold it against her.

"I…..am a witch My Lord." She whispered softly. His gaze on her urged her to continue in silence. "You see, my family are witches, or they were before they were killed. All I can remember are wolves, no matter how fast I ran they caught up with me easily. All I could think of at the time was how I wished I meant enough to you to have you come back for me, when I came to you were the one I saw all those years ago." Sesshomaru grasped her waist and rolled with her till he was on top of her.

"I did come for you Rin. You were dead by the time I got there, and had to use the Tenseiga to revive you." He said softly, his clawed hand caressing her thigh suggestively. Rin threaded her fingers through his hair as she pulled him down to her. His lips ghosted over hers before his hips bore down as he began rocking himself against her. Rin moaned as she rolled her hips against Sesshomaru's in return.

He lifted his hips and slid inside of her easily, swallowing her cry in his kiss. His hips powerfully moved with hers rhythmically, each seeking their own release. Rin's soft breathy moans filling the somewhat silent room alongside Sesshomaru's occasional soft groans. Rin felt a spark of pleasure coil in her stomach, her hands gripping his waist while her hips moved along his body faster. Sesshomaru flipped her onto her hands and knees and slammed back inside of her.

Sesshomaru thrust into her harder intent on seeing to both their releases at the same time. Their releases fast approaching when he heard the most annoying sound. Jaken knocking on the door calling his name. Sesshomaru growled out loud warning him to leave. His hips thrusting upwards making Rin cry out as her body was thrown into a release, Sesshomaru right behind her. Rin laughed softly as Sesshomaru withdrew from her body and stood pulling his kimono on along with his pants.

"Stay here Rin, you are not yet finished in my bed Mate. Be ready on all fours when I return and we shall complete what we started." Rin stood and nipped his earlobe gently before whispering a few things in his ear. He groaned softly and pulled back. "Rin, how am I to conclude my business with this noticeable erection? This Lord will be a joke that he cannot control his own mate" he said softly. "You shall come with me and take care of this before the meeting begins" he said, handing her a robe.

Rin ran along behind her lord, her lips on his as he spun and shut the door, his hands on her waist. Rin felt him lift her and wrapped her legs around his waist. Rin felt him sit her on the desk before sliding her onto her feet and spinning her around. Rin felt him press her to the desk as he lifted her robe and finding his hardened length inside her once again with a groan.

Rin grasped the desk tightly and pushed her hips back against him when he thrust forward, mindlessly pleading with him to make the torture end. Sesshomaru's hips slowed as his hand curved around her waist to toy with her clit slowly. Her hips immediately moving against the palm of his hand, "Easy Rin. This won't last long if you move too fast." He said, chuckling.

When she called him a mutt playfully, his eyes narrowed in retaliation before his hand slapped her ass. "If I am a mutt Rin, then that makes you This Mutt's Bitch." He said, grasping her waist and pounding into her harder. Rin's cries filling the room along with the scent of mating while Sesshomaru leaned down and sank his teeth into her neck, claiming her as his permanent mate. Rin cried out when pleasure coursed through her body, her hands interlocking with Sesshomaru's when he pinned her hands to the desk leaving them both to ride out their releases.

After several minutes Sesshomaru's slowly rocking hips stilled as he emptied inside of her fully. Coming back down from his peak, he looked at the clock and moved off Rin. "Rin you must redress and head back to our bedroom before the others see you dressed in such a manner." He said softly, Rin smiled seductively and moved to follow his command. He set the room to rights and opened his windows to allow fresh air in the room even though he knew everyone would know what occurred prior to the meeting.

He walked the halls searching for Rin hours after the meeting ended only to hear a soft piano playing in the distance. He opened the door softly to see Rin playing on the piano while singing softly. Had he not been full demon he would not have heard her words.

 **Can anybody tell me why**

 **We're lying here on the floor**

 **And neither of us can barely breathe at all**

 **The doctors saying hold on tight**

 **As we say our last goodbyes**

 **And this is, a moment that changes our whole life.**

Sesshomaru watched as her head picked up while her gaze looked out the window. Her small fingers playing gently on the piano keys in perfect rhythm. He was left pondering when she had ever had time to learn with how busy she always was.

 **And I still believe in the good**

 **And I still believe in the light**

 **I wanna feel the sun**

 **I wanna free you tonight**

 **And I still believe in the good**

 **And I still believe in the light**

 **And I wanna feel the sun**

 **I wanna free you tonight**

Sesshomaru watched as the moonlight seemed to enshroud her in its pale glow. Rin quickly shifted her head to move her hair back out of her face while she never lost her pace, Sesshomaru could hear the sadness in her voice and ached to erase it from her.

 **I'm staring deep into your eyes**

 **They're telling me the time has come**

 **And I know you're ready to rise and sail home**

 **The room is filling up with light**

 **As we say our last goodbyes**

 **I thank you for every second of your life**

 **And I still believe in the good**

 **And I still believe in the light**

 **I wanna feel the sun**

 **I wanna free you tonight**

 **And I still believe in the good**

 **And I still believe in the light**

 **And I wanna feel the sun**

 **I wanna free you tonight**

 **I'm falling, watching as you're hurting**

 **I'm down here I'm on my knees**

 **How can I survive**

 **And you turn to me and promise me you're ready**

 **And tell me you'll be on the other side**

 **And I still believe in the good**

 **And I still believe in the light**

 **I wanna feel the sun**

 **I wanna free you tonight**

 **And I still believe in the good**

 **And I still believe in the light**

 **And I wanna feel the sun**

 **I wanna free you tonight**

As her fingers came to an end on the keys, she sensed a presence and glanced up. Meeting his gaze she wordlessly stood and ran into his safe embrace, an area where she knew nothing could ever get to her. Sesshomaru kissed her head gently, wishing she could tell him what was wrong. He lifted her and moved them to his room and curled with her on their bed until she fell asleep.


End file.
